


Locker Neighbours

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Disorder, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Max's lockers are next to each other at school and the two don't get on. One day Carlos misses the school bus, will Max help??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I'm so bad at summaries ahhhh

After hearing the bell, Carlos ran out of class. He loved school, he hated his classmates. He didn't speak to anyone in any of his classes. His day consisted of going to classes, drawing in his free periods, and avoiding his locker neighbour the best he could. They always made snarky comments to each other and got in each other's way. Carlos wasn't sure how it happened but he was pretty sure they could be classed as enemies. His locker neighbour's name was Max and as much as Carlos hated to admit it, he was really cute. You could drown in his eyes and his hair always looked so soft. His lips were always red and plump from making out with some guy in front of their lockers. 

It was the end of the day and Carlos was rushing to catch his bus. He had to get home and do his homework and walk the dog among other things, too many to list. He ran to his locker to get his art and English things. The door to his locker wouldn't open. One of his folders must be jamming it. 

Eventually he managed to get it open and got his books and folders out. He threw them in his bag. He quickly went outside and saw his bus driving away. Carlos sighed and slunk back inside. He was a very organised person, he always had a plan. As soon as something goes wrong he panics. Being punctual was everything to Carlos and now he had missed his bus. He lived miles away from the school and there was no way he would have the time or effort to walk home. He slumped down against his locker and pulled out his phone to call his dad. He couldn't remember whether he was working or not or whether or not he would be able to pick him up. None of that mattered when he saw that his phone didn't have any charge. Carlos felt a single tear roll down his cheek before he started crying uncontrollably. Why couldn't anything go right for him?

"Why are you always in the fucking way? Move!" Carlos looked up and saw Max standing above him. He saw Max's expresssion change when he saw his tears. Max sat beside him and put a hand on his knee. He asked if he was alright and Carlos told him everything. He didn't expect Max to understand but Max put his arm around Carlos' shoulder and held him. Carlos was thankful that even though for the past few years the only interaction he'd had with Max was arguing, he was there for him in this moment and there when he needed someone. Max offered him a ride home since he drove to school. Carlos tried to insist that that wasn't necessary and he'd find his own way home but Max wasn't having any of it and Carlos was silently thankful for that. Max stood up and held out his hand. Carlos took it and hauled himself up.

They walked down the corridor holding hands and suddenly Carlos felt like he was flying.


End file.
